toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forex Trader
'Forex Trader '''is the fourth cog on the V2 Cashbot corporate ladder, with levels ranging from 4-11. It is one of the few cogs wearing hats-it wears something similar to a fedora, like Bean Counter and Downsizer do. In the picture, I also drew him with a briefcase, because that is one of its moves (although not a signature move since the Black-Adder skelecog can use it too). If it's not clear already, the things covering his eyes are 'profit vision goggles', based on a ROBLOX hat of the same name. Starting phrases ''"What's on the market today?" "Do you know the exchange rates?" "Don't ask what's in my case." "You're a real toon aren't you?" "Your time is up." "I have a large portfolio." "Your capital is at risk." "I'm a force in the global market." Attacks (Signature) Withdrawal: Forex Trader wiggles his fingers and money starts being sucked out of the cringing toon (suggesting he is no long investing). This can do: 5 damage on level 4 10 damage on level 5 17 damage on level 6 24 damage on level 7 32 damage on level 8 40 damage on level 9 (Signature) Inflate: Forex Trader fills the toon full of air. 7 damage on level 4 14 damage on level 5 21 damage on level 6 28 damage on level 7 42 damage on level 8 70 damage on level 9 (Signature) Bondage Yields: Forex Trader wiggles its fingers and the toon gets tied up, hence the 'bondage yields' name. After being tied up the toon trips up and loses laff points. 7 damage on level 4 9 damage on level 5 12 damage on level 6 18 damage on level 7 28 damage on level 8 56 damage on level 9 Brief Case: Forex Trader takes out a big black briefcase and chucks it at the toon, knocking them backwards. Depending on the level of the cog, dollar bills may float out of the case. 12 damage on level 4 18 damage on level 5 24 damage on level 6 30 damage on level 7 40 damage on level 8 52 damage on level 9 Stat Attack: Forex Trader bends towards the toon and statistics arrows shoot out from his back, targeting the toon. This does: 4 damage on level 4 6 damage on level 5 7 damage on level 6 13 damage on level 7 15 damage on level 8 18 damage on level 9 Bounced Cheque: Forex Trader bounces a cheque towards the toon. 7 damage on level 4 11 damage on level 5 15 damage on level 6 19 damage on level 7 23 damage on level 8 27 damage on level 9 Finger Wag: Forex Trader wags a finger causing purple words to spout out and attack the toon. 5 damage on level 4 7 damage on level 5 9 damage on level 6 13 damage on level 7 16 damage on level 8 22 damage on level 9 Freeze Assets: Forex Trader leans towards the toon causing a cloud to appear over the toon's head, raining down snow. 2 damage on level 4 6 damage on level 5 10 damage on level 6 14 damage on level 7 18 damage on level 8 24 damage on level 9 Audit: Forex Trader takes out an adding machine and punches in some numbers causing them to shoot at the toon. 6 damage on level 4 9 damage on level 5 12 damage on level 6 15 damage on level 7 18 damage on level 8 21 damage on level 9 Tabulate: Same as Audit, but more powerful. 6-8 damage on level 4 12 damage on level 5 18 damage on level 6 34 damage on level 7 43 damage on level 8 67 damage on level 9 Promotions Level 4: 760 Level 5: 820 Level 6: 880 Level 7: 940 Level 8: 1,000 <----- laff boost Level 9: 1,060 Fun Fact! Forex Trader is one of the few cogs who's signature move, on it's highest level, is the strongest attack the cog can do. Category:V2 Cashbots Category:Dimensos' Creations Category:Cogs